


Dilemmas

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Feels like a lie when I hold you [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Community: therealljidol, Introspection, M/M, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: A Poem Carlos writes during Poetry Week in Year 4





	

**Dilemmas**

I really don't deserve him  
But the Erikas aren't lying:  
If he didn't love me,  
The one who sustains this town,  
I wouldn't still be here  
Four Years Later

Last year was a mistake  
A Time Sink  
A Misjudgment  
But it was also  
A Weird-Time-Real-Life-Equivalent  
Of the Ages Old Ethics problem

Do you:  
(A) Kill everyone else, and save the one you care about?  
(B) Or do you kill the one you care about to save everyone else?  
(C) Or do you abandon the villain and kill him to save everyone else? 

I feel like in Night Vale proper, there would probably be  
a fourth, fifth, and sixth option for this problem  
Possibly involving some sort of weird-science miracle  
But I didn't get those choices  
because I was, but wasn't, in Night Vale at the time. 

I chose option 3, even though  
I still don't know  
If it was  
The best choice. 

But, I know he loves me  
In spite of everything.  
He chose me and after a long year,  
I finally admitted again to choosing him  
Over science and fascination  
and wanting to help everyone.  
This is my home  
Weird as it is  
Because it's where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a home game entry for The Real LJ Idol Season 10's Week 9 Prompt: Trolley Problem


End file.
